El reino de Trixie sting
by ALEXANDRE SNIMOS
Summary: Que dirían si trix fuera princesa y luego reina de todo Bajoterra esta aventura trixie es una princesa hijas de blakk, cual viajara al otra mago de bajoterr acompañada por si mejor amigo llamado cristo el cual estaba enfermo gravemente, trix conoce a eli shane antes de que se enteran de que cristo estaba a sólo 1 shane de si muerte... Es un roll que estoy haciendo con Dani lulo.
1. Un largo viaje

Esta historia es basada en un roll que estoy haciendo con Dani Lulo jejej:3

detalles: el lugar es un reino con los avances tecnológicos modernos actuales XD: trix es hija de blakk, eli es un joven que se encuentra con trix por accidente. La verdad de trix es que es una princesa y blakk no es su padre. Su mama esta perdida y su oadre también aunque trix cree que fueron asesinados por blakk.( y todo ni es como lo cree)

cap 1 un viaje largo

En un castillo muy lejano en el año 2034, los lugares eran reinados por un rey llamado tadeus blakk. Era rey de todo Bajoterra. Pero eso cambiaría pronto. La princesa Trixie que estaba en su habitación muy sola sentía que algo malo pasaria blakk

—sube al carruaje,te llevara a otro reino— ordenó blakk

—¿porque?—pregunto trixie

—las princesas deben ir a un castillo lejos a buscar un príncipe azul para llegar a ser reinas— aclaro blakk

— ayyy papá! Es enserio? Allá sólo van chicas con mucho maquillaje y muy presumida— dijo trix

—Pero, ¿si quieres ser una reina?debes hacerlo o te puedes quedar sola—dijo blakk

—arrg, esta bien—dijo Trixie— ¿que debo ponerme?

—solo vístete y lleva a un amigo contigo— ordenó blakk

—esta bien padre— dijo mientras lo reverencia

—elige bien a que amigo llevar—dijo saliendo de la habitación

— no se. Oo ya se. A cristo— dijo saliendo del cuarto

le costaba correr con sus tacones (ya que estaba vestida de princesa XD) así que se los quito y corrió hasta llegar a el parque donde siempre su amigo cristo estaba solo.

—cristo!—dijo saludando con la mano

— en que le puedo ayudar sualteza— pregunto muy Cortez(cristo es blanco, ojos cafés, alto;casi 2 metros, pelo lacio negro)

— vamos no es necesario lo cortez y puedes llamarme trix— explico

—¿ en que te puedo ayudar trix? — pregunto

— pues mi padre se le ocurrió eso de buscar mi príncipe azul y dijo que llevará a un amigo conmigo y dije. Tu!— dijo emocionada

— jejej y porque mas amigos y mejores — dijo bromeando

—¿como quien?pregunto

—uno llamado rober y jon— dijo bromeando

— pero quiero que vengas conmigo ¿Shi?— dijo mientras le hacia los ojitos de niña(su arma mortal para cristo XD)— pero si no quieres Bye

—vamos — dijo alcanzando a trix

— jajaj yo se como comvencerte!— dijo saltando a los brazos de cristo

— Jejejeje si— dijo asiendo cosquillas a trix

— no! Basta!— dijo entre risas

—convénceme— dijo mientras le hacia mas cosquillas

—No encerio basta! ¿que quieres?— dijo entre risas

— que me des un besito en la mejilla — dijo mientras le hace mas cosquillas

— esta bien, pero ya déjame!— dijo mientras reía

cristo deja de acerle cosquillas y tris de puntitas (cristo es muy alto) le da un besito en la mejilla

— vámonos— dijo muy listo para partir

—espera voy a cambiarme— dijo avergonzada

— te espero— dijo acostándose

trix se fue a cambiar. Unos 10 minutos después cristo casi dormido. Llega trix vestida con blusa verde y negra (como esta vestida actualmente)

— volví— dijo cansada

— ya estaba quedándome dormido— dijo cristo

— Jejejeje vámonos— dijo emocionada

—vámonos— dijo agarrando 2 estuches de guitarras (una Gibson spoll del 75 y un bajo)

— dime que traes un bajo para mi— dijo trix cuando llegan con blakk

— si— dijo

—el es tu amigo al Que llevaras— pregunto blakk

— si padre— dijo alegre trix

—Te la encargo— dijo blakk

— claro sumajestad— respondio

—adiós padre— dijo subiendo a la carroza y comenzando el viaje

continuará...

muy pronto actualizare. Esperen el cap 2


	2. Una grave enfermedad parte 1

Una enfermedad grave parte 1 el encuentro

oras después de partir de viaje a el otro lado del reino. Cristo y Trixie muy aburridos

— porque no cantas un poco— dijo sacando una Gibson de su estuche

— pero no se cantar— dijo mirando a otro lado

— tu tienes una voz de ángel y cantas bien— dijo animandola

— o claro que no— dijo nerviosa

— esta bien— dijo desanimado

—jajaj¿ que tal en la ceremonia?— pregunto con intención de animarlo

—una hermosa ángel cantando— dijo — ¿que quieres hacer?— pregunto curioso

— por el momento practicar— dijo trix —¿trajiste mi bajo?

— claro— dijo sacando un bajo; negro y verde con letras plateadas ( Trixie)

—gracias— dijo rodando los ojos

— jejej ¿porque no cantas? — pregunto curioso

— pero quiero tocar o ¿quieres que cante y toque? — pregunto trix

— ambas— respondio— tienes una hermosa voz de angel

— ayy ¿y si digo que si ya podré practicar? — dijo sonrojada

— claro — dijo sonriente

— ¿que quieres que cante?— pregunto trix

— lo que quieras— respondio cristo

—ok.—cantando—y a donde irá este amor, todita la ilusión me pregunto a cada instante, yo se q yo falle pero tú orgullo y tú actitud me impiden recuperarte

Niega sentir amor, ocultas la pasión y también me rechazas conmigo no podrás, te conozco de más tú todavía me amas, no importa q hoy te alejes de mi, me extrañaras mañana...

Y ya, no pida más.

—lindo— dijo un poco deprimido— me gusta la canción

oh,vamos.— dijo sonriente — me toca practicar— dijo tocando el bajo

—oras después cristo se sentía muy mal pero no dijo nada( el comienzo de la grave enfermedad) miro afuera el paisaje en la noche muy triste.

—¿que tienes cristo?— pregunto un poco preocupada

—nada, un poco de desanimo— dijo

—¿ porque?— pregunto muy preocupada

—es la primera vez en casi 10 años que salgo de viaje— dijo cristo

—¿Encerió? WoW— dijo sorprendida y un poco culpable— si no querías benir,debiste quería obligare a venir

—no importa. Quería protegerte— respondio

— pues, si quieres. Puedes regresar— dijo un poco triste trixie

— no puedo dejarte sola— dijo cristo

— puedes, se cuidarme sola— respondio trixie

—no te dejare sola, me quedo— dijo cristo

—bien pero al menos sonrrie— dijo animando a cristo— jejeje soy menor y mi padre me quiere casar jejej

— solo quiere que seas reina— dijo cristo— y luego partiré a otro lugar

—no digas eso. No puedes dejarme— dijo triste Trixie — ¿o quieres dejarme sola?

—no es eso, solo que habrá muchas chicas en ese lugar. No encajaría ¿o si?— respondio— no soy príncipe

— pero eres mi amigo y si les molesta sabes que me da lo mismo lo que piensen esas huecas maquilladas— dijo abrasando a cristo —¿ y como son los príncipes ?

— chicos ricos y presumidos— respondio cristo— yo no soy un príncipe

—lo se— respondio

— no se si deba quedarme— dijo cristo

—ooo porfa! ¿Quién me cuidara de los príncipes presumidos— pregunto aunque la verdad no son principes son sapos— dijo riendo

— jaja ja no me convences— dijo jugando

— AWWWW— dijo atacando con la arma mortal ( los ojos de niña pequeña) porfis ¿shi?

—esta bien princesa— respondio— me quedo

— jajajaj— reía

por oras se quedaron platicando hasta dormir

oras despues

— ya casi llegamos— dijo un guardia

— y comienza el martirio— dijo trixie

— comienza la tortura— dijo cristo

por las ventanas se podía observar los grandes muros y miles de chicas princesas

— mira ahí esta danna— dijo— hola danna!— grito saludando

— hola— grito danna saludando

— me vas a matar por lo que voy ha hacer—dijo saliendo del carruaje y corriendo hacia danna

— tu misma te mataras— dijo riendo

danna— gritaba corriendo hacia ella hasta que chocó con alguien.

auuu ¿que no te fijas?— decía mientras miro a un chico peli y ojo azul( eli shane)

— oh perdón sualteza— dijo disculpándose eli

— oh m hola— dijo Trixie

— hola me llamo eli shane— se presentó eli parándose

— hola soy T-Trixie— dijo presentándose

—estas bien Trixie— dijo cristo llegando

—s-si ow— dijo mientras los chicos eli y cristo la paran

—¿quién eres?— pregunto eli

— eli el es cristo mi amigo— dijo trix

—a ¿dónde van?— pregunto Eli

— a la ceremonia castillo— dijo apuntando al castillo

—Ahí Solo dejan pasar a las princesas— explico

— te dije que no me dejarían pasar— exclamo cristo

— pero es mi amigo,no pienso dejarlo

— al menos que fuera príncipe o novio de una princesa— explico eli

— pepepe— dijo al mismo tiempo que su corazón palpitaba demasiado rápido,sus ojos se volvieron blancos y miraba todo borroso. Ya no a poco perdió el equilibrio y callo casi muerto.

— cristo!— grito aterrada trixie

continuara...

que ue pasara con cristo? se volveran novios eli y Trixie?


	3. Sangre morada

Enfermedad grave parte 2 sangre morada

— CRISTO!— giro Trixie aterrada

eli inspeccionandolo

—llevémoslo al hospital— dijo levantandolo

—¿porque?— pregunto aterrada

— no es nada bueno esto— explico

ambos cargaron y llevaron a cristo a un hospital cercano

Llegando a un hospital

— eli ¿que hacemos? — pregunto aterrada

— llevarlo con el especialista

Eli bajo y regreso con unas enfermeras que llevaron en camilla a cristo directo a urgencias. Trix demasiado aterrada empeso a llorar en el hombro de ELI.

— estará bien— dijo esperanzado— espero

— ¿que tiene? — pregunto llorando

— no lo se . Pero es grave— dijo agachando la cabeza

— ay no— dijo llorando

Pasaron las horas y trix lloraba(talvez sentía ella algo por cristo)

—familia de cristo— decía el doc llamado Esau Oswaldo

— soy su amiga — dijo trix

— les tengo buenas noticias y malas— dijo Esau — las buenas son que logramos bajar la inflamación

— y la mala — dijo trix

— solo le resta una semana de vida— exclamo

— ¿que? ¿Porque? ¿que tiene?— preguntaba aterrada

— por esto— dijo mostrando un liquido morado en un tubo de muestras de sangre— es la sangre de cristo

continuara...

perdón por no estar estos días. Estuve lejos :3 y continuare. Si quieren saber mas de este fic tipo roll manden un PM ¿si?


	4. Un sentimiento oculto 1

Enfermedad grave parte 3 un sentimiento oculto

—¿porque es morada? Dígamelo porfavor— dijo tris llorando desesperada

— esta sangre esta descompuesta,todo los compuesto de la sangre glucosa,oxigeno etc tienen niveles exageradamente bajos a excepción de el agua— explico esau— eso le dio el color morado y no tiene nada en su estómago. Lo lamento princesa— exclamo esau

— lo lamento en verdad— lamentaba eli

—¿no puedes hacer nada?¿solo dejar que muera así?— preguntaba tris llorando muy devastada

— lamentablemente no podemos hacer nada— exclamo esau— la sangre esta totalmente deteriorada. Solo un milagro lo salvaría— exclamo esau

un momento después salió la alarma y una enfermera salió a el lugar donde estaba esau

— doctor lo necesitamos. Un f13 en Cristó— dijo la enfermera y esau corrió a la habitación

—¿porque? ¿Porque todo lo que amo muere?— exclamaba llorando devastada

—Solo dios lo sabe— dijo mientras miro una nota — mira tris una nota de Cristó

trix agarra y lee

Nota de Cristó: trix si encuentras esta nota es porque quiero decirte la verdad sobre mi. No tengo familia. No e comido nada por años , solo agua, vivo en un árbol. Y quería decirte que sentía algo por ti, la canción que cantaste irio mis sentimientos. Es mejor que muera. Te deseo lo mejor. Encuentra tu príncipe azul y vive feliz sin mi.

Atte: Cristo

—Pe-pero... Eli q es esto? Es de Cristian pero no entiendo...por q no me dijo nada sobre la verdad de el, y por q la canción lo hirió? No entiendo nada— dijo trix sacando unas lagrimas de sus ojos

— creo que el sentía algo porti— dijo Eli

—¿porque?¿que tengo yo?— lloraba devastada hasta quedar dormida

comtinuara...

dije talvez sentía algo pero jamás dije quien jajajajaj ;) no sobrevivirá y será muy dolorosa mujajajajja


	5. Mañana triste

Una enfermedad grave parte 3 una mañana destrozadora Para danna

al día siguiente trix ir desertó devastada

— señorita,Cristo despertó— dijo esau — ¿quiere verlo?— pregunto esau

— ouuuu— dijo somnolienta trixie— si ¿donde esta el chico que estaba conmigo?

— en el cuarto de Cristó— respondió esau

— loo grasias— respondió trixie.

se levanto muy seria. Camino por unos callejones directo a el cuarto, entro y todo en su interior se devasto.

— oh no— dijo con lagrimas en sus ojos.

cristo estaba conectado a miles de máquinas

— hola — dijo Cristóbal muy debil

—buenos días— dijo eli

— hola— dijo trixie muy desbastada — ¿como te sientes?

— muy mal, ¿qué dice el doctor?— pregunto cristo

— el dice que estarás mejor en una semana — dijo con demasiada tristeza

— estarás mejor— dijo Eli

Cristo se queda incondiente.

— olle ¿quién es dan danna? Pregunto eli

— es una gran amiga— dijo — a ella le gusta un caballero — y para saber cual de todos— dijo riendo— me alegra por ella, al menos esta enamorada— dijo recostándose en el hombro de Eli

— jejejje ayer bino muy preocupada a buscarte— dijo Eli sonriente

— o ¿encerio? ¿que dijo? — pregunto trixie mirando los ojos de Eli demasiado cerca de el rostro de Eli

— se entero de lo que le paso a cristio y se preocupaba por si no te paso lo mismo— respondió eli

—Ah y ¿nada mas? — pregunto trixie

— solo eso— respondió

— oh gracias— dijo mientras se da cuenta de que estaba muy cercas de Eli— aw! Lo-lo siento — dijo trixie apenada

— no te preocupes— dijo sonrojado— ¿que tan unida eres a cristo?

—Pues somos buenos amigos desde hace tiempo, la verdad lo quiero mucho —dijo trixie mientras sus ojos se llenan de lagrimas— no soporto verlo así

— debe ser muy duro ber que solo vivirá una semana — dijo Eli

— si— dijo suspirando y llora— lo siento soy muy débil, normalmente el me consuela pero ni un abrazo u me puede dar— exclamo llorando

— lo siento trix— dijo Eli

continuara...

perdo do si son muy cortos. Lean y comenten au. Falta demasiado por hacer les tendré una sorpresa . A los 20 reviews subo el otro cap


	6. Un sentimiento oculto 2

una enfermedad grave parte 4. Un sentimiento oculto 2

Llega danna fingiendo la sonrisa que tenia

— lo siento amiga— dijo danna

— hola — dijo trixie llorando

— dice el doctor que ahí veces que llega hasta vivir a los...— dijo pero miro a danna y trix también

danna estaba acariciando la mano de Cristo y unas lagrimas en sus ojos. Lo miraba como si no existiera nadie mas que el en su corazón.

— danna ¿que tienes?— pregunto trixie

— ya no puedo mas— dijo danna — lo amo! Es el el caballero que me gusta

trix se sorprendió al igual que Eli

— wow. Es encerio?— decía sorprendida — que lindo — dijo abrasandola

— me debes una disculpa— dijo sonriente

— ¿por?— pregunto trix

— porque decías que mi futuro novio es el caballero, mi caballero es cristo— dijo danna

— jejeje si— dijo trixie — lo siento pero es tu culpa por no decir nada (XD)

— pero solo vivirá una semana — dijo con los ojos llenos de lagrimas

— lo se, no se que hacer— dijo trixie

— y el rey — dijo eli

— cierto— dijo trix — ¿porque no le declaras antes de que muera? — dijo trixie

— no puedo— exclamo danna —¿ y si no me ama?

trix se quedo congelada porque sabia que cristo no ama a danna sino a ella. No sabia como decirle eso, solo sabia que mataría el corazón de danna si le dice la verdad. Y Cristo morirá sin corazón si le revela que esta enamorada de Eli.

— eso no lo sabrás si no se lo propones — le dijo trixie

— tienes razón— dijo danna

— ¿porque no se lo propones ahora? tengo que salir — dijo trix

— lo aré— dijo danna

trixie sale con Eli y danna se queda sola con cristo

— no te mueras, yo te amo! — dijo llorando en la cama

— no llores danna— dijo Cristo despertando después de lo que dijo danna (no escucho el te amo)

danna lo lo mira y no aguanto las ganas y lo besa. Ambos correspondieron el beso. En ellos su corazón de ambos se acelraban, una gran felicidad los unía en uno solo. El sentimiento que tenía Cristo a trix se olvido y ahora era a danna.

— te amo!— le dijo danna con toda su furia y poder

continuara...


	7. Una tortura diabólica parte 1

En el camino directo a el Reino blakk

— cuéntame al de ti eli — decía trix mirando a eli dé reojo

— que soy de 15 años, soy huérfano, mi padre desapareció misteriosamente — contó eli

— oh lo lamento, no debí hablar — dijo tristemente trixie

— no importa — dijo trixie — y ¿quieres tener novia? — pregunto trixie

— o.o no lo se aun, creo que no — dijo muy nervioso

— oh bueno, suerte para encontrarla — dijo decepcionada

— no creo gustarle a las chicas — dijo eli

—O pero sí eres buena persona, no hablo del físico, es decir eres muy guapo pero además tienes un buen corazón, eres honesto, ayudas a la gente, las chicas estarían locas como para no enamorarse de ti—se da fuera de lo que dice— ah! Ups! — se tapa la boca apenada—

—uh— ¿donde vives? — pregunto eli

— en el Reino blakk, no esta muy lejos — dijo trixie

— espero que el rey pueda entenderlo — exclamo eli

— yo igual — dijo trixie con un suspiro

un poco después llegan al castillo y fueron directo con blakk el cual estaba sentado en el trono(como el de la reina de Inglaterra)

— no deberías estar en el castillo— pregunto blakk decepcionado

— si pero,cristo se enfermo demasiado grave y esta en el hospital — explico trixie

— ¿que le paso? — pregunto blakk molesto

— a el, se le volvió morada la sangre y le queda una semana de vida — dijo con la voz debil

— ¿es contagiosa? — pregunto blakk

— no su majestad — dijo Eli

— dile que se pare y te deje en el castillo — ordenó blakk

— ¿que? ¿A Cristo?— dijo trixie

— exacto y rápido — ordenó blakk

— pero esta malo, danna se quedo con el, si iré pero sola — exclamo trixie

—pero debes ir acompañada por el,prometió y ahora cumplirá — repitió blakk

— pero esta grave, no pienso forzarlo. Ya lo dije. Iré sola — dijo molesta trix

— no te dejare ir sola,— dijo mientras miro a Eli — iras con el — dijo apuntando a eli

— papa!— dijo trix

— iré — dijo,eli

— iras o asesinare a tu amigo cruel,dolorosamente y sangrientamente— explico blak

— ARGGH! Eres imposible! Iré! — dijo trix demasilado molesta

Caminaron pero unos minutos después

— recuerda que el lo prometio y no lo cumplió — exclamo — solo es un idiota como muchos otros — dijo molesto

— si — dijo trixie apretando los puños furiosa— como tu con mama ¿no? Dijo con una sonrisa y una ceja alzada— nos vemos — dijo trixie agarrando a Eli de la mano y corriendo—

— atrapenla — ordenó blakk a los guardias muy furioso

Trixie huía, agarro una meca y conducía hacia el norte en otra dirección.

— ¿que vas a hacer trixie? — pregunto Eli

trixie no contesto estaba muy triste, desbastada y sus ojos llenos de lagrimas, Eli volteo a mirar y los guardias iban en otro rumbo. Eli miro el mapa y se dirigían al hospital.

Por cor— trixie los guardias han directo al hospital— exclamo eli

—¡¿que?!

Continuara...

Por oro cortesia les daré algo de adelanto

blakk: te castigare,matando a tu amigo!

trixie: no! Papa no! *llorando* are lo que sea. Lo que sea.

Blakk: matalo tu* aventrándole un cuchillo*


	8. Tortura diabólica parte 2

— trix ir, los guardias van al hospital — dijo Eli

— ¡¿que?! Ahí no — dijo trixie asustada

— ¿que hacemos ? — dijo eli

— llama a Danna, q le avisé a su padre, tomaremos diferentes caminos, ve por la parte trasera del hospital, saquen a Cristian y llevenlo al castillo de Tom Poor, yo... Me entregare, adiós! — dijo trixie avanzando

Eli regreso. Pero a medio camino moro que blakk tenía la nota de cristo,reviso sus bolsillos y no la tenía. Fue lo más rápido al hospital.

—ese campesino ama a mi hija— dijo arrugando la nota — mátenlo — ordenó blakk

Trixie llegó al hospital y vio q varios guardias iban a entrar al hospital, aceleró a fondo y en una roca dio una vuelto y apareció en la puerta, impidiendo q entren

— alto — ordenó trixie

eli se comunica con danna por medio del intercomunicador. Entrando por atrás del hospital.

— danna, saca a cristo de la habitación, el rey se entero de algo y lo quiere asesinar. Sácalo de ahí rapido.

En la entrada.

— quítate — ordenaba un guardia

— no!. Escucha. Me rindo. Entrégame con mi padre — exclamo trixie

— ya no es necesario, el dio orden de eliminar al enamorado de la princesa — explico el guardia

— papa! Aquí estoy! Deja a mis amigos empaz

llega blakk enojado.

— ya no es necesario, tu amigo dejara de existir. El campesino enamorado de la princesa— dijo blakk y todos se rieron

— papa! No me obligues a decir la verdad — dijo trixie

— tu no sabes nada! — regaño furioso

—claro q sí! Mamá me lo contó! El campesino al q mataste para casarte con mi mamá!— dijo trixie

— te castigare matando a tu amigo — grito furioso

— mátame a mi! , no quiero que otros pagen por lo que tu cometiste.— exclamo— no lo hagas y are lo que tu quieras — dijo trixie

— tu lo provocaste y ahora sufre por tu error— dijo abofeteando a trix tan fumerte que salió disparada con una ceja sangrando

— el no te a echo nada! — reclamo trixie

—Pero me estas obligando. El me engaño. Prometio y no cumplió. Se enamoro de ti y es un delito— explico eli

—¿ es un delito enamorarse? , nunca me lo imagine — exclamo trixie

— Enamorarse de las princesas sin ser príncipe es un delito— explico blakk

—Pero no merece la muerte! Ni tú ni yo tenemos el poder para decidir cuando y como quitar la vida! Nosotros no la dimos y no nos toca decidir!— reclamo trixie

— no me importa el morirá este día. Quieras o no, soy el rey y tu padre y aras y aran lo que ordene, mátenlo— dijo blakk mientras los guardias entran al hospital

— NOO! No puedes! No! no por favor no! Haré lo q quieras! — rogaba llorando

— entonces tráeme su corazón en tus manos — dijo blakk mientras le da el cuchillo

— yoo —

continuara...

Lo matara?

feliz Navidad para todos los escritores del mundo


End file.
